


A Night Of Passion And Thunder

by 0Lauren0 (AnimeMangaZoo)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMangaZoo/pseuds/0Lauren0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could one night with a thunderstorm really change everything? With a little help from mother nature the two confess their love while taking shelter from the rough thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Of Passion And Thunder

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

Kagome stood looking out of the tiny window of the hut the villagers had given her. She had been back in the feudal area for nearly a full year and she and Inuyasha continued to get closer yet she could not help but feel that they were only drifting apart. She sighed as she watched the rain come down harder and harder. Looking out into the night, she could not help but wonder where Inuyasha was and if he was alright. She turned finding her heavy, outer kimono hung by the door. Pulling it on she walked out into the pounding rain and walked the trail she knew so well. She walked to the overlook, looking out over the village. Not finding him there, she walked over to the well she had used to travel between the present and the past for so long; again she did not see him anywhere. Now soaked, she decided to look in one more place, the one last place she could always find him. The sacred tree. She stood under it looking up into the branches trying to find the red of his clothing mixed amongst the colors of the dense canopy. Heaving a heavy sigh when she saw nothing she took several steps into the unforgiving rain with a shiver.

"You're gonna get sick being out here, wench." She heard making her heart skip a beat as she turned on her heels to look at him.

"Well if you wouldn't be out kami knows where in this weather, I wouldn't have to." She told him. He watched her shiver again before walking a little closer. Suddenly there was a loud crash of thunder making Kagome squeak and jump towards Inuyasha holding him tight as he looked at her confused.

"It's only thunder." He said sarcastically before another clash happened making her jump. He started to chuckle seeing at how afraid she was of the storm.

"Don't laugh! I hate the thunder." She said as he felt her entire body shiver from fear and cold making him instinctively wrap his arms around her.

"Go back to the hut, you're freezing."

"I don't want to be locked up in that dark hut all alone with the thunder." She said as another rumble could be heard echoing through the forest. Inuyasha shook his head before picking her up and taking off back to the hut. He put her back on her own feet in the little living area and looked at her noticing for the first time just how soaked she was.

"Go change, I'll make a fire so you'll stay warm." He told her and turned to start on the fire. Sighing she turned and did what she was told, returning several minutes later in a pair of harkama and a haori pulled tight around her cold body. He smirked when she jumped at another rumble.

"Stop it! It's not funny, baka!" She yelled as she sat by the fire and pulled her knees to her chest. Inuyasha watched her stare into the flames for a moment before he slowly moved closer to her as another rumble sounded making her jump and scoot closer to him. He reached out and pulled her against his side holding her tight with his one arm. The two sat with the fire as the thunder roared louder and louder until one shook the tiny hut making Kagome cry out and jump into Inuyasha's lap. They looked at each other, both their faces tinted red as they had their arms around the other.

"Kagome..." He whispered as she buried her head in his chest as the entire hut rumbled again.

"Don't leave." She squeaked as she pulled herself closer to him. Inuyasha paused for a moment before putting arms around her tighter, trying to calm her shivering form.

"I won't." He whispered in her ear as the rumbling began to quiet. Kagome pulled back and looked at him for a moment before they both slowly started inching closer together until their lips touched and their eyes slid closed. They both felt the feelings that had scared them for a long time; making them melt into each other's touch. Pulling back, they looked into each other's eyes knowing that finally they were able to show that they had true feelings for each other.

"Don't leave me alone, especially with the thunder." She whispered as he looked at her with his amber colored eyes that held an emotion she had seen only a few times before.

"I'll never leave you, Kagome." He whispered back as their lips met again. This time it was more passionate, making the pull back only when they ran out of air.

"Inuyasha..." She breathed as he took a deep breath.

"Kagome, I love you." He blurted out catching her by surprise. It only took a few minutes for her to pull herself together and smile brightly.

"I love you too, Inuyasha. I have for so long." The two smiled before kissing again with more heat as they let their hands roam followed but mouths, as they kissed down their necks before starting to strip, neither one wanting to take their hands from the other, neither one wanting to restrain themselves. Kagome quickly turned to wrap a leg on either side of his hips. His body begged for more as he moved to lay her on her back never once breaking their kiss. As the storm raged on outside of the tiny hut, Inuyasha and Kagome showed how much they truly cared for one another, spending the entire night in each other's arms.


End file.
